my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! is a 1994 video. Storyline Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm have just taken a very silly storybook out of the Busytown library. Each hilarious adventure comes to life as Huckle reads about absent-minded Mr. Rabbit, mixed-up Mr. Fixit, and Pa Pig's unforgettable ride through Busytown. Children will laugh with and learn from this irresistible collection of silly stories and original sing-along songs, including "At the Library" and "Stop, Look, and Listen". Sound Effects Used * Airplane Engine Sound * CARTOON, YELL - 'OUCH!', HUMAN 02 * Children Giggling * Dog Barking 01 * Doll 'Mama' Sound * Elektra Records, Fire Engine Passes With Bell Clanging/Sound Ideas, FIRE TRUCK - PASS BY WITH BELL CLANGING, SIREN IN B/G * Fire Truck Siren Sound 02 * Goat, Lamb, or Sheep Bleating 01 * Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - FIRE BELL * Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - VERY SMALL BRASS BELL: SHORT RING * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SEAGULL - SEAGULL AND SURF, ANIMAL, WATER, OCEAN, SEASHORE, WAVES * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METAL WOBBLE BOING 01/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - APPROACH AND QUICK STOP WITH SKID (Skid only) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOUNCES * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DUCK - QUACKING, ANIMAL, BIRD 02 (Small portion only) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GRIND - RATCHET, FAST, HARD * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BOAT HORN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN, HIGH PITCHED * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - SHORT BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WATER - BIG DIVING SPLASH, SPORTS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 (Heard in a slightly low pitch when Mr. Rabbit falls in the lake.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP IN * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 06 * Sound Ideas, CREAK, CART WHEELS - SQUEAKING * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - CLOSE 03 * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 * Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY (Used in normal and high pitches) * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 01 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 03 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 04 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 05 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 06 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, PLASTIC - PLASTIC STRETCHING SQUEAKS, CARTOON 02 * Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - PEBBLES INTO STILL WATER * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, SLIDE - SLIDE DOWN, QUICK * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN * Telephone Ringing Image Gallery *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!/Image Gallery External Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDhhf-dUQeA Audio Samples Also See * Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! (1989) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! (1989) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Sing Along Mother Goose Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) Category:Videos